P3P: The Copy Ninja
by Foresthunter
Summary: Kakashi was practicing his new Sharingan, Kamui, but accidently messed it up and ended up in a mysterious eerie tower along with strange creatures that lurk the halls. He runs into Fuuka then the other members of SEES as the Emperor and Empress attack. He awakens his own persona during the battle, how will his unique abilities aid the SEES members in their quest of defeating Nyx?


"This place… this atmosphere, it feels strange…" Kakashi muttered as he walked through the halls, the sky outside was green and the moon was huge. There were blood splatters on the floor and some on the walls, but he couldn't get a distinct scent from them. He had already encountered several hostile creatures that tried to attack him, though they were pitifully weak and died easily with a well placed kick or punch to the mask, which every single one of the monsters seemed to have. He had some trouble sensing them at first, but it seemed to be a little better now.

The last thing he remembered prior to waking up in the strange building was practising his new sharingan, Kamui, then blacking out and ending up here, he had a feeling that he wasn't anywhere near the elemental countries anymore. He then sensed a human presence and headed towards it.

"Who's there?" A young female voice called out from the dark.

"My name is Kakashi." Kakashi said with a friendly wave, he could tell she was a civilian from her lack of muscle and chakra.

"You're not another monster are you? I've been able to avoid them so far…" The girl said, stepping closer to him.

"You mean those inky black creatures? They've tried attacking me earlier, but they are rather weak, so I was able to easily dispose of them." Kakashi said to the girl, relieving her slightly. "How were you able to avoid them? I could hardly sense them."

"I don't know, I just having a feeling of where they are. Um, could I stay with you? I mean I have no idea where I am and sticking together would be a good idea." The girl explained.

Kakashi nodded. "Sure, maybe we'll find a way out of here, since you can sense those creatures, and if we do get attacked by them, I can easily kill them."

"Oh, I never introduced myself! My name is Fuuka Yamagishi." Fuuka said, bowing politely.

"Kakashi Hatake, it's nice to meet you Fuuka-san." Kakashi bowed in returned.

They wandered through the halls for what seemed like hours, Fuuka guiding them away from the monsters, though they did run into this one that was glowing red that Fuuka was not able to avoid, so Kakashi stepped in and easily killed it.

They soon sat down in one of the bigger rooms as Fuuka needed to rest.

"Are you okay Fuuka-san?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, my legs are just a little sore, that's all." Fuuka assured her mysterious companion, she felt a lot safer with Kakashi around, since she was not alone anymore and that he could easily kill the creatures with no problems. Kakashi and Fuuka then looked alarmed. "I sense someone, more than one person actually… 4 people."

"I do as well." Kakashi said. "Should we take a look? I'll protect you if they turn out to be enemies."

"Alright." Fuuka said and allowed Kakashi to help her up as they walked towards the presence they both sensed.

The presences were just around the corner.

"Who is this? Are you human?" Fuuka called out uncertainly. Kakashi's hand was on her shoulder to let her know he would be there if she needed it.

Fuuka peeked out from behind a wall to see 3 teenage boys and 1 girl. Kakashi stayed hidden just in case.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" The boy with the red vest and short silver hair asked.

Fuuka then ran out to them. Kakashi opted to stay where he was.

"Wow, you're alive, that's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here." The boy with a cap on his head, who identified himself as Junpei said confidently.

"I'm glad you're okay, come with us." The silver haired boy told her.

"Thank you so much… I… wait, there's another person here with me." Fuuka said, looking around for her companion.

"Another person?" the silver haired boy said questioningly.

"Don't worry Fuuka-san, I'm right here." Kakashi said, finally revealing himself by stepping away from his hiding place and walking towards them. The boys looked alarmed at the strangely dressed man that approached them.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, it's nice to meet you." Kakashi said politely.

"Wait, I thought there was only 1 person trapped in Tartarus, not 2!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Well, there was no one reported missing that matches his description, so it was possible there could have been another person stranded here, unlikely but possible." The silver haired boy explained. "My name is Akihiko Sanada."

"Junpei Iori."

"Minato Arisato." The silent, blue haired boy said.

"Minako Arisato. It's nice to meet you Kakashi-san." The brunette greeted.

"It seems like we've made the right decision, I'll try to contact Mitsuru." Akihiko said and took out a walkie talkie device.

"Where are we? I was at school, and then…" Fuuka said, trailing off.

"Well… it's a long story, I'll explain after we get outta here." Junpei said.

Fuuka nodded and Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"Mitsuru, can you hear me?" Akihiko said through the transmitter. He made a sound of annoyance and said "No good, all I hear is static."

"Oh yeah, are any of you hurt, did you run into any monsters?" Junpei asked Kakashi and Fuuka.

"Yes, but Kakashi-san here has been protecting me and even got rid of a big red one." Fuuka said, gesturing to Kakashi, the boys looked at him with surprise.

"Are you a persona-user?" Akihiko asked.

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. "Persona? What are you talking about? I just kill them by smashing their masks, they were very weak and easy to kill."

The boys definitely looked surprised at that, the man in front of them wasn't even a persona user and yet he killed shadows like it was nothing by the way he spoke.

"We managed to avoid them so far though after that one red monster." Fuuka said.

"Are you serious? How is that possible?" Akihiko exclaimed with surprise.

"Umm, it's hard to describe, but I can sort of tell where they are…" Fuuka told them.

"I can sense them too, but not nearly as well as Fuuka-san can." Kakashi put in.

"Whadd'ya mean? Are you psychic?" Junpei asked.

Akihiko then showed a look of comprehension on his face. "She has the same power as Mitsuru… maybe even stronger, since Mitsuru's persona is more battle oriented."

Kakashi was seriously getting confused, what was a persona? It was obviously some kind of power used to defeat the monsters in this, Tartarus, as Junpei called it.

"Hang on to this." Akihiko said and gave her an evoker.

Fuuka gasped "But this is…!"

"Think of it as a lucky charm, it's not really a gun." Akihiko assured her.

Kakashi had a feeling that that was a weapon used to kill the monsters in this place, but he wondered how they used it.

"What about him?" Junpei asked, gesturing to Kakashi.

"Junpei, I'm quite sure he doesn't really need one, considering he killed shadows without it before." Minato said.

. "Alright, let's get outta here." Akihiko said.

The group headed down the hall, they then passed by a large window, giving them a marvelous view of the moon.

"Wow, check out the moon, I've never seen it so bright…" Junpei said looking at it.

"Some research indicates that the shadows are affected by the phases of the moon." Akihiko told Junpei. "Of course the same can be said for humans."

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings…" Junpei said offhandedly. "Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail?"

Akihiko looked alarmed at that. "Was it?"

"I think so, why?" Junpei asked.

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this, he didn't know the full story, so he really didn't know what they were talking about, but he still had a bad feeling about it all the same.

"Hey, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?" Akihiko quickly asked Minato and Minako

"It was full." The twins said, comprehension dawning on his face as he understood what Akihiko was getting at.

Akihiko took out his transmitter. "Mitsuru, are you there?" He said frantically.

"Akihiko… shadows!" The voice from the transmitter said, the words getting choppy.

"Hey can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!" Akihiko tried again.

"Be caref-" the response was cut off.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!" Akihiko called out.

Fuuka then got a scared look on her face. "What is this thing?"

Kakashi felt a presence, it was faint, but he knew that Fuuka was hinting towards that.

"It's much bigger than the others, and its attacking someone!" Fuuka said frantically, alarming them.

"Dammit!" Akihiko cursed.

"What's goin' on?" Junpei asked.

"It's one of THEM, if my guess is right, they come every full moon!" Akihiko quickly explained. "We have to hurry!"

They all ran quickly to find the large monster Kakashi assumed they were referring too. They got to the ground floor and found Yukari on the ground.

"What in the world?" Fuuka said as everyone spotted the monsters.

Kakashi got into a battle stance, already having his sharingan blazing.

"There's two of them! Mitsuru!" Akihiko said, seeing that the red haired girl was in the grasped of the male looking monster.

"Nnnghh." Mitsuru groaned.

"What's going on? Nothing's working!" Yukari cried out.

The enemies suddenly turned towards the newcomers.

"Oh shit, they looked pissed!" Junpei said.

Suddenly another girl walked in, droning on about how she wanted to apologize to Fuuka. As the enemy was about to attack her, Kakashi immediately appeared in front of Fuuka, to protect her.

Fuuka then took out the evoker, even after Akihiko's warnings about it not being a weapon, she instinctively knew what to do and shot herself in the head, summoning her persona. The enemy that tried to attack was knocked off balance, and Mitsuru was sent flying, Kakashi quickly reacted and caught the girl in his arms, preventing her from crashing to the ground.

Everyone was surprised by Fuuka's persona and Akihiko ran up to Kakashi, who was just setting Mitsuru down gently.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko said worriedly.

"I'm alright, thank you." Mitsuru said and thanked Kakashi, who then nodded at her.

"Be careful, normal attacks won't work on these shadows, and all of our instruments have been destroyed." She told them.

"I can see… I can somehow sense their weaknesses." Fuuka said from inside her persona.

"I knew it, Mitsuru, let her take your place." Akihiko said.

Mitsuru agreed and asked Fuuka to aid the SEES members.

Akihiko, Minato, Junpei, and Kakashi took their stance in front of Fuuka. Minako opted to stay behind and heal Yukari and Mitsuru.

The battle went on to the Shadows' favour as Minato, Akihiko and Junpei were being overpowered. Kakashi could keep up, but trying to protect the 3 boys was hard as well as protecting yourself, and the atmosphere around him quickly drained his strength, Kakashi then spotted an evoker on the ground not too far from him. It was calling to him, he dashed to pick it up and pointed it at his head as he suddenly knew what to do.

"Per…so…na!" Kakashi sounded out as everyone, including the shadows put their attention on the copy-nin. He pulled the trigger and a shattering sound was heard. A beautiful white wolf with red markings with a reflector emitting flames of the rainbow on its back appeared above Kakashi. (Shiranui from okami)

"_Thou art I, and I am thou…"_

"_From the sea of thy soul I cometh…"_

"_I am Shiranui, the origin of all that is good and the god of the sun."_

"Megidolaon!" Kakashi ordered, instinctively knowing his persona's attacks and abilities and what they did.

The devastating almighty attack instantly wiped out the 2 boss shadows.

Kakashi was on one knee, panting from of the drain of his attack and from never using his persona before. He quickly covered his sharingan to save his strength.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked, looking at the kneeling Kakashi.

"I'm fine, just drained." Kakashi replied.

"Are there more of them?" Fuuka asked worriedly as she deactivated her persona. She soon fainted from exertion.

The girl named Natsuki cried and apologized over and over to Fuuka.

"Hey, where are you from, perhaps I can arrange for a transport home to you." Mitsuru said to Kakashi, who was now sitting down, resting.

"I asked Fuuka-san about that and well… I am most definitely not from this area, or even from this world, so unless you've heard of the elemental countries, don't bother trying." Kakashi explained.

Everyone looked extremely confused.

"So what, are you an alien or something?" Junpei bluntly asked.

"I… suppose so… considering this isn't my world or dimension anymore…" Kakashi said slowly.

"Are you sure you just didn't hit your head or something? This seems pretty farfetched." Yukari said in a disbelieving tone.

"Unless any of you can do this…" Kakashi said and made a regular clone. "Then I am not in my world anymore."

Everyone gasped when he made a clone. Junpei went up to touch it, but his hand went through.

"It's only an illusion, I can make a solid clone, but I'm a little too tired to do so right now…" Kakashi chuckled weakly. He made a few hand signs, confusing them, and swiped a little blood from a cut he had gotten before summoning his persona and slammed his hand down on the ground, the seal array spreading across the floor and a puff of smoke appeared.

When the smoke went away, they saw a small pug with the same metal plated headband as Kakashi.

"Pakkun, I'm glad to see I can still summon you." Kakashi said.

"Yo Kakashi, everyone was worried when you suddenly disappeared." Pakkun said, shocking everyone greatly.

"Dude… did that dog just talk?" Junpei said with disbelief.

"Okay, the whole 'from a different dimension' thing? I totally believe it now." Yukari said a little fearfully.

"Oh my…" Mitsuru said wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Akihiko breathed.

"Amazing…" Minako said.

Minato was just shocked.

"Tell Tsunade-sama that I'm fine, I messed up my new technique, Kamui and ended up here, tell her I'll try to find my way home ASAP." Kakashi ordered.

Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We should get back to the dorm, I'll make sure that Fuuka gets home and that Natsuki is sent home as well, _he_ will come with us." Mitsuru said, gesturing to Kakashi at the last part.

Junpei and Minato carried Natsuki and Fuuka while Akihiko helped support Kakashi as they headed out of Tartarus. Kakashi gave Mitsuru's evoker back considering it was hers but fell off when she was thrown aside.

After the Dark hour ended and Fuuka and Natsuki were sent home, Kakashi was given a spare room on the boy's floor at the dorm. As soon as Kakashi's head hit the pillow on the bed after taking off his vest and removing his pouches, hidden weapons, headband, and sandals, he immediately fell asleep, completely exhausted

The 2 days later, Kakashi still didn't wake up.

"Man, that guy can sleep, how much rest does he need? He didn't even pass out like Fuuka." Junpei said.

"His persona, it was so powerful…" Akihiko said, remembering the massacre of the 2 arcana shadows with 1 attack.

"It was also so beautiful…" Yukari said, remembering the image of the celestial white wolf god.

"And he's joining SEES, considering he doesn't have anywhere else to go since he's not from this world. Might as well invite him to join since he's staying here." Mitsuru said. "We could use his help."

"That attack he used was so cool…" Minako nearly squealed.

Minato kept silent, but he too was impressed by the power Kakashi had shown.

Ikutsuki had a sinister glint in his eye.

They were in the command room, the screen was showing Kakashi, fast asleep, blissfully unaware he was being watched. Kakashi stirred and everyone's eyes were on the screen as they watched Kakashi finally wake up from his slumber, stretching before zipping on his vest and strapping on his pouches. He then put on his sandals and re-equipped his hidden weapons.

"Whoa, how many weapons can he hide on his body anyways?" Junpei asked with disbelief as they saw weapon after weapon disappear under Kakashi's clothes.

Kakashi then walked out the door, Yukari went to get him so they could talk in the command room.

Soon the Copy nin was sitting on a chair in the room, checking his surroundings before Ikutsuki and Mitsuru launched into an explanation about personas, the Dark hour, shadows, tartarus, apathy syndrome and SEES.

Kakashi memorized and stored the information in his mind, being a genius had its perks. Though because of his genius and his Shinobi skills, he was able to detect a sinister glint in Ikutsuki's eyes for a moment before it disappeared, something about the man set him on edge.

"So… in your world… what did you do? You know, what do you do for a living?" Junpei asked curiously.

"I am a fully trained assassin." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"As-assassin?" Yukari stuttered, looking fearfully at the silver haired man.

"Yes, but the proper term is Shinobi or Ninja, I am a ninja that specializes in assassination." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"…" They were willing to believe anything at this point, and him being a ninja did explain the hidden weapons and the tools like kunai and shuriken they saw.

"Have you ever… killed someone before?" Minato asked carefully.

"… Yes." Kakashi said solemnly. "I am not proud of it but if it is to protect my home and comrades, I'll gladly kill my enemies."

"I see, so long as you are not some murderer that kills people because they can, I'm okay with it… as long as you don't kill anyone in this world. I don't know the laws in your world, but the laws here are very different." Mitsuru finally said after a long silence.

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"We would like you to join the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short. We have already prepared your armband and evoker. Considering you don't have anywhere else to go and no one else would believe your story I thought you'd want to join SEES for the time being that you are until you find a way home. You don't have to join now if you don't want to." Mitsuru explained.

Kakashi weighed the pros and cons of the decision, there were almost no cons so he politely agreed, he saw the happy and slightly relieved looks on their faces when he did. He slipped on his armband and attached the evoker holster to his waist and placed the evoker into it.

Ikutsuki left as he said he had other things to take care of and the teens stayed in the command room.

Kakashi knew from the curious and anxious gazes that they were practically dying to ask more questions and he sweatdropped.


End file.
